1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a tool and method for safely releasing, removing, and replacing a needle cap, or a combined needle cap and needle assembly from a hypodermic syringe or similar injection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. Patents by Nos. were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,562 to Vernon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,386 to Simmons; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,514 to D'Addezio; U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,248 to Sacco; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,696 to Nedbaluk; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,314 to Aragon et al.